the unexpected
by hp-girl1
Summary: Seamus is bothered and someone unexpected comes up. FS/DM *slash*


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story. I am not, in anyway, making money off this. 

*WARNING* This is slash. Meaning male/male relationships. If that=s not your thing, please go back now and get far far away from this. 

Summary: Seamus is bothered and an unexpected person comes around. *slash* SF/DM

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco Malfoy was taking a walk outside the castle. It was late. Most of the students had already been in bed for hours. But he could never sleep at this time of night. He knew that it was against the rules to be out after hours but he didn=t care. He liked the fresh air.

He walked down to his favorite spot. A big tree right in front of the lake. He found it very peaceful there. 

As he got closer, he saw that someone was already there. The person was wearing black robes and the hood was pulled over their head and they were looking at the ground. 

Draco got alittle closer and cleared his throat loudly to get the person=s attention. The person quickly jerked their head up.

AFinnigan,@ Draco said shocked. Seamus stood up quickly and dusted himself off. Draco noticed that he appeared to have been crying.

AU-uh, M-Malf-foy,@ he stuttered. 

AVery well Finnigan,@ Draco smirked, Ayou=ve learned my name.@ He paused to look Seamus over. AWhat are you doing out here? It=s well past school hours.@

Seamus regained his composure, AI could ask you the same thing.@

AWhy yes you could.@ The smirk never leaving his face. AHave you been crying?@

Seamus looked away. ANo.@ he mumbled

ANow now, I=m not stupid. You=re out here all by yourself late at night and your eyes look all puffy. You=ve been crying.@

Seamus turned to glare at Draco. AIt=s none of your business.@

AI=m making it my business. You=re in _my_ spot. You might as well tell me what=s wrong.@ He looked around. AIt=s not like there=s anyone else for you to talk to.@

Seamus sighed. ADo you swear that you won=t tell anyone?@

AIt=s not like I know someone that=s going to care about your problems.@ He hadn=t answered the question but it worked for Seamus. 

AWell,@ he took a deep breath. ARon broke up with me today because he likes Harry.@

Draco looked kinda shocked. AEveryone knows that you=re gay, but Potter and the Weasel?@ 

AWell, we kept our relationship secret because no one else knows about him. We were dating for 7 2 months. Harry=s not though. Ron just broke up with me because he couldn=t get Harry out of his head.@ He looked like he was going to cry again. 

Draco couldn=t think of anything to say at the moment. AWell that=s a stupid reason to break up with someone.@

Seamus sniffed. AYes I know.@ He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the ground. Draco couldn=t help but notice how cute he was.

He would never label his sexuality like everyone else does, but he found some guys quite attractive. He liked girls too. Oh, the girls. That Pansy sure was good in the sack.

He looked Seamus over again. He took a few steps forward to stand in front of him. AI wouldn=t worry about that Weasel. He=s not even cute.@ Seamus looked up.

AAre- are you gay?@

AGay? No.@ He covered the distance between them and kissed Seamus. To Draco=s surprise, Seamus pulled away. He covered his surprise by putting a smirk on his face. AWhat is it Finnigan?@

AI can=t kiss you. And you can=t kiss me.@

AAny why not? I=m not a bad kisser. I=m not bad looking either.@

AYou, well, you=re mean. You=re in Slytherin. You=re name is Malfoy.@

AActually, my name is Draco. And who cares if I=m mean? We=re out here all alone and you just got dumped. There=s not exactly people watching.@ He stepped up to Seamus and pushed him against the tree with enough force to leave bruises. He pressed his lips to Seamus=. This time, he didn=t pull away. 

Draco brought his boot up between Seamus= legs to part them. He got between his legs thighs. They were so close that they could have had one heart beat. Draco slipped his tounge into Seamus= mouth. Seamus allowed his hands to rest on the small of Draco=s back while Draco put one hand roughly in his hair while the other one frantically searched for skin.

He lifted Seamus= shirt and rubbed his stomach and back. He let his hand climb up to Seamus= nipple and pinched it a little. Seamus moaned into his mouth. Draco found Seamus= hipbone and rubbed it in small circles with the heel of his hand.

Right before breaking off the kiss, Draco sucked on Seamus=s bottom lip provoking another moan.

AWow,@ Seamus whispered trying to catch his breath.

Draco leaned against the tree beside the other boy. ASee that wasn=t so bad was it?@ 

Seamus shook his head. ANo, no it wasn=t.@ He started smiling. ARon never kissed me like that.@

AWell Finnigan, if you=ve noticed, I=m not Weasley.@

AOh I noticed.@

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That=s all there is for now. I don=t know if I should continue or not. Please let me know if you liked it. Thanks to all that review (if any) before hand. 


End file.
